han_wiki_pagefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Han In Action 2/han
Full name : Muhammad Raihan Putra Aji Known as : ' *'Han *'Hanie' *'Darling ( By Viola and every girl called him )' *'Muhammad' *'Raihan ( Possibly )' *'Blaack Hunter X ( Super Heroes )' *'Freak Man ( By Rainbow Dash )' Status : Alive Occupation : ' *'DJ *'SInger' *'Musician' *'Youtuber ( Hobby ; Much of Goal Talent )' *'Fighter' *'Studier' *'Robotic ' * Date Of Birth : 18 - May - 2004 Age : 15 Eye : Black Hair : Dark Height : 170 M Weight : 218 Species : Human Alignment : Good Family : *'Father : Unknown name' *'Mother : Unknown name' *'Brother : Unknown name' *'Grandfather : Unknown name' *'Grandmother : Unknown name ( Deceased )' *'Cousins #1 : Raflesiasukma' *'Cousins #2 : Ardita Nadia' *'Cousins #3 : Franciska' *'Cousins #4 : Unknown Name ( Deceased )' *'Cousins #5 : Ninik Dian Hendrawati' *'Mother Han Nephew : Unknown Name ( Deceased )' Friend : *'Viola Salsabillah ( Love Interest )' *'Naurah Salsabillah' *'Xshadow Blaze' *'Xx Starshine Shimmer xX' *'X Starmoon Shatter' *'MZ ( Best Friend; Closed Friend )' *'Rainbow Sparkle ( Closed Friend )' *'Pearl Tiara ( Closed Friend )' *'Safaricacossa ( Closed Friend )' *'Mirror Shining' *'Burapha Arunchot' *'Tashy ( Closed Friend )' *'Bubble Willy ( Closed Friend )' *'William' *'Tamers Dysnasty' *'Mighty Sword' *'Pinkie Sparkle ( Closed Friend )' *'Sparkle Dash ( Closed Friend )' *'Sweet Melody ( Closed Friend )' *'Light Moonrise ( Closed Friend )' *'Jane the Killer ( Greates Rival )' *'Princess Zahra Wijaya ( Closed Friend )' *'Cosmo the Seedrian ( Closed Friend )' *'Sonic the Hedgehog' *'Amy Rose' *'Dr Eggman ( Sometimes ; Friendly Rival )' *'Knuckles the Echidna' *'Miles Tails Prower' *'Scourge the Hedgehog ( Sometimes ; Friendly Rival' *'Charmy the Bee' *'Espio the Chamelleon' *'Cream the Rabbit' *'Rosy the Rascal ( Sometimes ; Friendly rival )' *'Mario' *'Luigi' *'Princess Peach' *'Princess Daisy' *'Princess Rosalina' *'Cappy' *'Toad' *'Donkey Kong' *'Didi Kong' *'Stick the Badger ( Closed Friend )' *'Rouge the bat ( Closed Friend )' Enemies : *'Sonic.EXE ( Arch - Enemy )' *'Sally.EXE' *'Thanos ( Deceased )' *'Slelnderman' *'Jeff The Killer' *'Nina The Killer' *'Hela' *'Dr Eggman' *'The Mask ( Splatterhouse )' *'Jafar' *'Metal Sonic' *'Ludo ( Former )' *'Tom Lucitor ( the Greatest Rival; Former )' *'Doomsday' *'Lex Luthor' *'Tai Lung' *'Pinkamena ( The Pony Killer ; Also Arch - Rival )' *'Madara uchiha' *'Sasuke Uchiha ( Former )' *'Orochi Maru ( Former )' *'Obito Uchiha ( Former )' *'Shadow The Hedgehog ( Sometimes; when he crushing all of him )' *'Kratos ( Former )' *'Zeus ( When he Crushing all of Him )' *'King Sombra' *'Queen Chrysalis' *'Nightmare Moon ( Former )' *'Grogar' *'Deathstroke' *'Cozy glow' *'Tirek ( Murderer ; Arch - Nemesis )' *'Arabus ( when he arrive in Equestria Another Dimension' *'Dazzlings ( Sometimes )' *'Rosy The Rascal ( when she crushing all of him )' *'SMG4' *'Metal Sonic ( Sometimes ; Friendly Rival )' *'Underminer' *'Ultraman Belial ' *'Syndrome' *'Screenslaver' Like : *'Viola & her Friends' *'Food' *'Speed' *'God ' *'His Power' *'Social Media' *'Friendship' *'Singing ' *'Money ( Especially Monetize Youtube Channel;Sometimes)' *'Naurah' *'His Life Secret' *'Guarding to his all Account ( Especially Youtube,Instagram,Facebook,Twitter,Other Social Media )' *'Game ' *'Superheroes' *'Studies' *'Make Videos ' *'His Real life' *'playing Piano' *'Killing Enemy ( Especially Bad guy , Monster )' *'God Hand' *'His Family' Dislike : *'Preservative Food make him sick' *'Grossing Anything' *'His account Social Media getting Ruined' *'Forgetter' *'Weak' *'Fail of Mission' *'Make him Cross' *'flirt' *'Ruined his life' *'Lost his Item/Sell' *'Demon ( Possibly;Former )' *'when His Friends are get Hit' *'Savage Guy' *'get Losing his Battle' *'Broke his Hearth' Power : *'Superhuman Strenght' *'Superhuman Abillities' *'Superhuman Jumping' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Super Balance' *'Great Forcefield' *'Immeasurable Telekinesis' *'Superhuman Manipulation' *'God Hand ( The Power of his Light Arms )' *'Hand to hand Combatant' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Teleportation' *'Super Kick' *'Electrictkinesis' *'Flight' *'Super Shield ( Power up )' *'Sharingan ( Power up )' *'Superhuman Specium Slash ' Skills : *'High Intelligence' *'Great Cunning' *'Fighting Skills' *'Piano Skills' *'Guitar Skills' *'Swimming Skills' *'Editing Skills' *'Survival Skills' *'Detective Skills' *'Mission Skills' *'Drawing Skills' *'Dancing Skills' *'Singing Skills' *'Spying Skills' *'Piloting Skills' Category:Blog posts